Can I Touch You There
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I will forever remember this first time and how it confirmed that to love you is what I was born to do and what I will continue to do until the day I die.


**Can I touch you there?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **I will forever remember this first time and how it confirmed that to love you is what I was born to do and what I will continue to do until the day I die.

**Author's Note:- **Fluffy song fic to the lyrics of "Can I touch you there?" By Michael Bolton

_Baby show me what you feel come on show me something real_

_I need to know I need you completely come on baby _

Candle light flickers dancing in your eyes as I lay you down on the bed kneeling at your feet and allowing myself a second to take in the splendour of your body laid out in front of me for the first time. I'm hypnotised by the way your chest rises and falls, the way you bite gently on you lip, the nervousness you're trying to hide making me desperate to tell you how beautiful you are.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so perfect, you're so beautiful." The gentle smile laced with relief you give fills me with a pride I could easily become addicted to. The fact that you had even a second of doubt that I could consider you anything but amazing makes you even more spectacular to me. You're so real, so different to how I and others normally see you that it makes me feel like I am the most privileged man alive to have you in my life, in my bed, in my heart.

_Love is takin' over, gotta let it in_

_Ooh I need to feel the heart of you I need to reach the very deepest part of you_

I can't wait a second longer to touch you, to feel my skin connected with yours again as I lie beside you letting my hands take on a life of their own desperate to leave no part of you untouched as you kiss me. You're lips have a softness to them that makes me want to spend the rest of my life indulging in kissing them. The way I hear your breath catch as my fingers tickle your nipples sends a surge of satisfaction through me highlighting my desire to hear it again, to find all the parts of your body that illicit those desire laden moans from you.

"James you're a tease, I never had you down as a tease." The musical lilt to your laugh, as you gently push me back onto the bed your chest brushing gently against mine, makes a storm of butterflies kick off in my stomach.

"I don't want to miss out any part of you, I've been dreaming of this night for so long now I plan to enjoy every second of it and make sure you do to."

_Oooo baby tell me with your eyes tell me ever secret darlin'_

_Every deep desire till you and I making love completely._

You stare at me and there it is again the vulnerability, the nervousness that I want to banish forever.

"I hope it was worth waiting for." Your words are barely audible but I can hear them as clearly as if your shouted them, I can feel the doubt in them and it only makes me more determined to show you how great an effect you have on me.

"It's already worth the wait, spending a second of time with you and feeling like you want me to would have made it worth waiting a thousand years for." I've blanketed your body with mine again gently nudging at you core desperate to enjoy every moment of making love to you as I slowly thrust into you and you gasp a husky rendition of my name at the sensation. Pausing I absorb the feeling of being so connected with you, the way we seem to fit together like it was meant to be and how you kiss me like you're determined to show me you feel exactly the same. You captured my heart so long ago I've forgotten what it was like before it belonged to you but I know from this second on you own me body and soul as well. No one else could ever make me feel the way I do right now; no one could ever come close.

_I can't help the way I hold you I just hunger for your love_

_I need to feel the heart of you, I need to reach the very deepest part of you._

"Don't stop now James you feel so good." Your words shake me from my silent appreciation as I hold you closer moving inside you absorbing every gasp and moan, every touch, every flicker of pleasure that dances across the hazel depths of your eyes.

I have never seen anyone so beautiful as you are right now. I've never been so intoxicated by the dappling candle light highlighting the soft film of perspiration covering your skin as I am right now. You are everything I imagined you'd be and more and for now at least you've consented to be mine something I'm determined to ensure you don't regret for a moment.

_All I wanna do is touch you baby touch the very soul inside of you_

_Oh let me be the one to show you just what love can do._

Slipping my fingers between our bodies I tease you, desperate to watch you give up before the desire building inside me takes over and I'm lost. I want to see that moment when you're overtaken by waves of pleasure that I've given you and which will show you how right this is.

"You look amazing right now let go for me Jean, please don't fight it you've no idea what you're doing to me right now I don't know if I can…" Before I can finish the sentence, before the final words fall from my lips I feel you convulse around me. The waves of pleasure engulfing you leaving you breathless as you cling to me the sound of your screams of pleasure pushing me over the edge as I explode deep inside you. The seemingly never ending onslaught of pleasure leaves me spent in a way I've never experienced before like nearly a decade of pent up frustration has just poured out of me in a joyous release that leaves me lifeless and sated in your arms.

"Well was it worth waiting for?" Your smile is laced with exhaustion as complete as mine as I fall back onto the bed pulling you with me and kissing you again.

"I told you just being here with you tonight at all made it worth the wait so yes, absolutely worth every second." The sigh you give is contented as your head rests on my chest and I feel sleep steal you away from me for now and I have never felt so lucky. Whatever the morning brings, whether this was the only time you grant me this privilege or it becomes the new "us" I will forever remember this first time and how it confirmed that to love you is what I was born to do and what I will continue to do until the day I die.


End file.
